They Killed Kenny!
They Killed Kenny! is episode of Regular Show. Plot After finding out what is behind Kenny's jacket, the gang starts to wonder why Kenny is brutally killed, and then revived. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Mordecai': Now to look what is behind the sweater. *'Nate': We already looked behind it. *'Mordecai': Oh, by the way, i am still confused how Kenny died. *(Kenny suddenly dies because of their stove) *'Benson': Oops, I left the stove on. (Sees Kenny) That's gotta hurt. *'Stan Marsh': Oh my God! Benson killed Kenny! *'Kyle Broflovski': You b*stard! *'Benson': I said I was sorry. *(Zim and Gumball approached) *'Zim': Hey guys, we decided to give ya....some hints. Who the filth left the stove on!? *'Gumball': And who is the same person who also murdered Kenny!? *'Stan Marsh': Benson did both! *(Zim and Gumball have plain looks on Benson) *'Zim': Why on Irk would you do that!? *'Gumball': Yeah you murderer!? *'Nate': Wow, that's a lot of blood. *'Zim': Benson, why the Irk did you murdered that child!? *'Nate': Yeah! We need to find out why he always dies like this! *'Nicole': What are you talking about? *'Mordecai': For some reason, he always died, but we never found out how he was always revived. *'Maellard': Benson, you're fired for killing one of your workers. *'Benson': I DON'T GIVE A POOP! (Kicks Maellard and storms out of the park) *'Mordecai': What the heck is his problem? *(Next Day) *'Rigby': Hey what the f**k happen to Kenny's corpse? *'Mordecai': What the hell's going on? *'Nate': WE need to investigate now. *'Zim': Benson must've dragged the body, and theres one way to find it. *(At Benson's Apartment) *'Benson': Meh, forget the park, I would just work at the coffee shop. (Hears a knock and opened the door to see a small/short mysterious figure) Who the f- (Gets knocked out by the figure with a pan) *(Later) *'Mordecai': (Opens the door to see Benson's room, but the room is a mess) Wow, did Benson had a party last night? *'Brian': (Sniffs the whole room) Thats weird Benson's not here, neither the body. *'Nate': I found the body!l *'Mordecai': You mean the body of Kenny? *'Nate': Actually... (Shows the corpse of Maellard, everyone except Nate gasped) *'Rigby': Hey a note. *'Mordecai': (Gets reads the note) If you want to see Benson again, and whatever happen, then meet me in the dump, if that fails, his head would be grilled. Here the hint. (Reads the hint) What is orange and small. (Stop reading the note) What does that mean? *'All': No idea. *'Stan Marsh': "Orange and small"... That's Kenny! *(At the dump) *'Nate': I don't see anything. *'Zim': Hey, that symbol on some kind of ship looks similar. *(Zim was pointing at the Zero Need Resistance symbol on a crash site) *'Mordecai': Since after the Zero Need Resistance, Kop's Army, were extinct alomg with him, one of those ships must of crash land durjng the Z.N.R base exploding. *'Gumball': I bet the kidnapper of Benson was an Z.N.R member. *'Kenny McCormick': Mm mm. (Hey guys.) *'Nate': You're okay! *'Zim': I knew he would come back, by the way, what happen to Benson? This note said to meet in the dump. *'Kenny McCormick': Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm (I get revived by that thing over there.) (Points to a machine) *of They Killed Kenny! Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers